Le Petit Déjeuner
by LullabyPark
Summary: Retour chez les Gold, au lendemain de leur voyage de noces. Trop dur pour Belle de retourner au train-train quotidien de Storybrook. Rumple peut éventuellement lui changer les idées...


**Hello tout le monde voici un petit OS tout juste écrit.**

 **J'ai découvert la série(regarder en fait) oui je sais je suis dingue, comment ai je pu passer à côté pendant toutes ces années mais pour me punir j'ai maté les quatre premières saisons en 15 jours :) Ce petit OS est sur Rumple et Belle, parce que Rumple est juste le méchant le plus cool du monde(oui j'aime bien les méchants dans les séries) et que j'aime bien son histoire avec Belle. Même si j'ai quelques revendications a faire à ce sujet du style:**

 **-1: Peut on avoir plus d'épisodes sur eux? -2: Est il possible de les laisser ensemble plus de 2 épisodes de suite? -3:...J'ai oublié la troisième mais il y en avait une!**

 **Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si cela vous plait j'ai une petite fic qui ronronne dans le PC et qui ne demande qu'a être publiée.**

 **Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée!**

Belle ouvrit doucement les yeux et les cligna le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la luminosité de ce nouveau jour.

Son regard se posa naturellement sur sa main qui reposait près d'elle sur l'oreiller. Elle admira en souriant le solitaire à son annulaire.  
Elle était mariée! Et tellement heureuse!  
Après toutes ces années de séparation elle était enfin devenue madame Gold. Ou Madame Rumpelstiltskin si l'on préférait.  
Belle se redressa et tourna la tête vers l'autre côté du lit où son mari dormait encore. Profondément visiblement.

Il faut dire que ces quelques jours loin de la ville où ils avaient passé leur voyage de noces les avaient épuisé. Ils avaient attendu si longtemps d'être réuni qu'ils avaient peu profité du jardin ou de la bibliothèque ce qui, quand on la connaissait, était assez surprenant. En revanche elle pouvait affirmer qu'ils connaissaient très bien chacune des six chambres de la maison, songea-t-elle un sourire coquin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Retour à la réalité à présent.  
Ils étaient rentrés hier soir et chacun allait devoir reprendre ses habitudes du quotidien. Lui au magasin, elle à la bibliothèque. Mais elle savait qu'ils attendraient tous deux impatiemment le soir pour se retrouver.

Elle fit courir ses doigts un instant sur le torse de Rumple. Oui visiblement son cher époux dormait profondément. Dommage!

Belle se leva donc et attrapa un tee-shirt et une culotte. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas descendre préparer le petit déjeuner nu. Elle attrapa un élastique dans la salle de bain, noua ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon et descendit les escaliers d'un pas léger. Ils étaient marié depuis quelques jours maintenant mais l'euphorie du jour J ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant. Le mariage était-il aussi épanouissant pour tout le monde? Elle avait l'impression de flotter depuis que Rumple lui avait fait sa demande et ne voulait en aucun cas redescendre sur terre.

Elle était réellement sur un petit nuage.

Tout lui plaisait dans cette nouvelle vie, son mari bien sûr, son nouveau nom, sa nouvelle maison, même devoir trier le linge sale de Rumple était une tâche merveilleuse. Oui elle était folle! Et puis il y avait bien sur ce que certain appelait encore le devoir conjugal! Ces gens devaient être fous pour parler de devoir! C'était de loin ce qu'elle préférait dans sa nouvelle vie! Ces moments d'intimité avec Rumple étaient tellement... Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot approprier. Merveilleux? Incroyables? Magiques? Oui un peu de tout cela en mille fois mieux.

Soit ce qu'on lui avait appris autrefois n'étaient que des sornettes soit elle avait eu la chance d'épouser le meilleur amant du monde. Des mondes même.  
C'était tellement intense, passionnel, parfois même bestiale et aussi doux et tendre. Doux et tendre. Elle songea avec amusement à ce qu'Emma Swan et les autres penseraient d'elle si elle leur disait que le Ténébreux était un être plein de douceur et de tendresse. Sans doute penseraient ils qu'elle était bonne pour retourner à l'asile.

Elle entra dans la cuisine. Belle adorait cette pièce, si spacieuse, si lumineuse. Rumple avait sans doute épousé la plus mauvaise cuisinière de Storybrook mais elle adorait toutefois y passer du temps. Mauvaise cuisinière mais elle pouvait quand même préparer un petit déjeuner. Des pancakes. Et du jus de fruit frais. Non plutôt une omelette. Oui elle avait envie d'une omelette.

Elle sorti tout ce dont elle avait besoin du réfrigérateur, un saladier, mit la poêle à chauffer et se lança dans les préparations. Un vrai petit déjeuner d'ici, de ce monde, qui calerait son homme pour plusieurs heures. Elle rigola bêtement toute seule en se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Rumple ne l'avait pas attendu pour se nourrir, il avait vécu seul pendant quoi...300 ans. Mais elle ne bouderait pas son plaisir pour autant, elle avait envie de lui préparer cette petite intention. Elle fredonna un air de musique entendu à la radio tout en cuisinant et dressant la table. Elle fit couler le café que Rumple buvait toujours corsé et commença à lancer les cuissons.

\- Bonjour Madame Gold, entendit elle dans son dos.

Rumple était là, déjà prêt à sortir, son élégant costume sur le dos.

\- Oui je crois que cela sera un bon jour Monsieur Gold, répondit-elle en allant jusqu'à lui pour déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres. As-tu bien dormi? Tu sens bon.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et elle enfoui son visage au creux de son cou.  
Elle respira un moment l'odeur du parfum qu'il y avait appliqué, un parfum ni trop fort ni trop entêtant, qu'elle adorait.

\- Merci. Et oui j'ai bien dormi.

\- J'espère que tu as faim, dit-elle en se reculant.

Rumple regarda Belle, étant comme d'habitude en admiration devant ses yeux. Deux apatites bleues.  
Elle était tout simplement la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais connu.

-Oui je mangerai bien quelque chose, répondit-il.

Il nota le soin apporté à la table, bien loin de la simple tasse de café posée sur le comptoir dont il avait fait son rituel matinal. Non, elle avait mis deux sets sur lesquels se trouvait tasses, verres et serviettes, sorti une carafe d'on ne sait où rempli de jus d'orange, un assortiment de confitures et déposé quelques toast dans une corbeille. Il possédait ce genre de corbeille? Peu importe, Belle avait préparé un petit festin et il appréciait énormément son geste.

Rumple la regarda retourner aux fourneaux et admira la vue. Le tee shirt gris et la petite culotte blanche était de bien maigre rempart pour protéger ce corps qu'il aimait tant.

\- Veux-tu un coup de main? lui demanda t'il

\- Non, non, installe toi, je vais y arriver toute seule.

Ce n'est qu'une omelette après tout, songea-t-elle. Le commun des mortels savait faire une omelette, pourquoi elle n'y arriverait pas. Encore un peu de cuisson et le tour sera joué.  
Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Cela sera bientôt prêt. Assied toi.

Ce qu'il fit en tirant l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Belle retourna près de lui et s'assis sur la table.

\- Rassure moi Rumple et dis-moi que je ne suis pas la seule de nous deux à ne pas vouloir retourner à notre quotidien.

Il la regarda avec ce petit sourire en coin qui la faisait fondre.

\- Notre voyage de noces était-il trop court?

\- Beaucoup trop court! Les choses vont être...différentes à partir d'aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle la voix soudainement pleine de mélancolie.

\- Comment ça différentes ? demanda t'il soucieux

\- Tu sais là-bas il n'y avait que toi et moi, seulement toi et moi. Nous n'avions pas à nous soucier de quoi que ce soit. Peu importait le magasin ou la bibliothèque. Ou tous les problèmes de Storybrook.

\- Chérie, il n'y a plus aucun danger ici crois-moi.

\- je le sais bien. Pour le moment. J'ai l'impression que tant que nous étions là-bas, tous les deux, rien ne pouvait nous atteindre. Alors qu'ici, combien de temps va t'il falloir avant qu'une nouvelle sorcière verdâtre ne débarque. Ou un beau-père âgé de 12 ans.

\- Chérie...

\- Ou que l'un de nous deux ne devienne amnésique.

Rumple l'attrapa par la taille et la fit glisser sur ses genoux.

\- Mon amour, je te promets que plus rien ne viendra gâcher notre fin heureuse. Je ne le permettrai pas.

Rassurée, Belle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et lui sourit.

\- Merci.

Elle plaqua un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres. Comme elle l'aimait. D'un amour si puissant qu'il résisterait à tous les courants, toutes les marées.

Belle était si bien, dans ses bras, l'embrassant, elle ne voulut pas quitter cette sensation si merveilleuse. Elle affirma son étreinte et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Rumple. Non elle ne voulait pas quitter sa lune de miel, pas maintenant. Elle laissa descendre ses mains le long du torse de son mari et entreprit de défaire ce nœud de cravate. Rumple s'écarta un instant.

\- Belle qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Elle lui lança son regard le plus mutin et haussa les épaules.

\- C'est toi qui vois, si tu préfères la garder, tu peux.

\- Je vais être en retard.

\- Oui très en retard mais en tant que jeune marié c'est autorisé par la loi. Surtout lorsque l'on est son propre patron.

\- Belle...

Elle le coupa d'un nouveau baisé et reparti à l'assaut du nœud de cravate.

Ma foi, songea Rumple c'était bien mieux qu'un déjeuner. Et bien plus excitant.

Il senti le corps de Belle se presser contre le sien et puisque c'était elle qui le demandait quelle raison avait-il de ne pas accéder à sa requête? Aucune. Il la laissa faire quand elle lui ôta sa veste et commença à déboutonner sa chemise sombre. Il senti le désir enfler dans son bas ventre à chaque bouton qui cédait sous les doigts habiles de sa femme. Quand elle eut enfin accès à son torse, Belle se pencha en avant et y mêla des baisers parmi les caresses. L'effet produit était délicieux!

\- Tu es toujours pressé de partir, murmura t elle a son oreille tout en passant une main sur la bosse qui se tendait à travers son pantalon.

\- Je crois que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi finalement, lui susurra t'il a son tour.

Il passa ses mains sous le tee shirt, dans le dos de Belle, avant de les ramener vers sa poitrine, titillant de ses doigts les tétons qui durcirent à son contact. Il senti son souffle s'accélérer, les frissons d'excitation sur sa peau. Pourquoi s'encombrer de ce bout de tissu? D'un geste, il la débarrassa du vêtement. Voilà qui était nettement mieux.

Il saisit sa nuque d'une main pour approfondir leur baiser et l'un de ses seins dans l'autre. Il avait beau avoir tous les pouvoirs du monde, c'était en entendant les gémissements de plaisir qu'il donnait a Belle qu'il se sentait le plus puissant. Lentement il dénoua l'élastique de ses cheveux, il aimait pouvoir les attraper à pleine poignée. Il senti la main de Belle qui détachait sa ceinture puis le bouton de son pantalon le soulagent de la pression exercé par son érection. Doucement elle baissa son caleçon et se saisit de son sexe entament de lent mouvement de va et vient. Oui comme ça.

Il avait toujours pensé que les princesses étaient des petites coincées, de jeunes effarouchées sous tous leurs aspects mais sa femme se révélait être la plus enthousiaste des maîtresses. Il la regarda descendre de ses genoux pour se poser un peu plus bas sur le sol. Après un coup d'œil malicieux à son égard, elle rapprochât son visage de sa queue et le prit dans sa bouche. Elle était douée, le prenant profondément, enserrant ses lèvres autour de son membre, jouant avec sa langue. Oui bien plus douée que toutes les femmes qu'il avait connu au cours de ces trois derniers siècles.

C'était bon et chaud et son excitation grandit encore quand il vit qu'elle levait vers lui ses yeux, des yeux qui s'amusaient du plaisir qu'elle lui donnait. Oui comme ça, la continue. Elle le pompait parfois plus violemment avant de ralentir la cadence. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait la coquine. Sa tendre épouse était peut être naïve la plupart du temps mais en matière de sexe elle savait exactement comment le manipuler pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il aurait pu jouir à tout instant si elle l'avait souhaité mais elle préférait jouer avec lui, le torturant un peu. Diabolique petite Belle! Et c'était lui le Ténébreux qui le pensait!

Oui ces lèvres rouges, cette bouche qui coulissait le long de sa bite était un bien meilleur moyen de le contrôler que cette foutue dague. Il fallait qu'il reprenne les commandes de la danse. Il comptait bien lui aussi s'amuser un peu au jeu le plus plaisant de toute l'humanité.

Il se retira et l'aida à se relever se retrouvant nez à nez avec la petite culotte blanche. Tu es de trop ma chère! En un claquement de doigt celle-ci disparu par magie. Rumple regarda Belle frémir au moment où il commença à lui caresser l'entrejambe. Il admira sa femme, se tenant debout devant lui, ses longs cheveux tombant en cascades sur ses épaules, sa peau douce, son ventre plat, ses seins tendu de désir, son intimité a seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

Ses caresses se firent plus intenses et il la vit frissonner, il sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Sa main se fit un passage et d'un doigt il commença à toucher son clitoris. Il vit Belle succomber et s'accrocher à la table derrière elle. Elle écarta un peu plus ses jambes et il en profita pour mieux explorer son petit bouton de ses doigts. Humide et chaude petite chatte. Il joignit sa langue et commença à la lécher, doucement, par à coup puis plus profondément. Quel délicieux nectar, il adorait le goût de sa chatte.

Pam pam pam, Rumple pouvait entendre le son des battements du cœur de Belle qui s'accélérait. La fièvre commençait à s'emparer d'elle.

C'était si bon, se dit Belle. Sentir les mains de Rumple sur elle, sa langue qui se promenait, qui léchait son intimité. Oui continue, ne t'arrête pas surtout. Elle senti l'onde de chaleur l'envahir au fur et à mesure que la langue se faisait plus insistante autour de ce point si sensible.

\- Rumple...

Il la vit lutter pour que ses jambes ne flanchent pas. Grace à ses pouvoirs il repoussa tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table à l'autre bout de celle-ci. Il se redressa à son tour et allongea Belle dessus. Elle sursauta au contact du froid, alors d'un doigt magique il réchauffa le plateau. Il resta la, placé entre ses jambes, et entreprit de caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Belle se délecta de ses caresses. Chaque mouvement de ses mains sur sa peau lui donnait l'impression d'être la femme la plus désirée au monde.

Elle les sentait se promener longuement le long de sa nuque, de ses seins, descendre sur son ventre, ses cuisses. Elle ferma les yeux et l'instant suivant les lèvres de Rumple s'emparèrent des siennes pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. Belle l'attrapa par la nuque, passa ses mains à travers sa longue chevelure. Il abandonna sa bouche pour se saisir de ses seins dont il lécha les tétons l'un après l'autre. Puis elle le senti glisser le long d'elle et de nouveau sa langue s'appropria son intimité, décrivant une infini de cercle autour de son clitoris. Elle crue exploser quand il introduit en elle d'abord un doigt puis deux, commencent de long va et viens, tout en continuant son œuvre avec sa langue. C'était tellement bond, incontrôlable, elle avait si chaud, cette chaleur inexplicable qui ne se produisait que dans ces moments-là. Elle ne put retenir ses cris de plaisir qui se firent de plus en plus fort.

Pas question de jouir seule, non elle le voulait en elle, tout de suite, sur cette table et qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme ensemble. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées (le pouvait-il? Il faudrait qu'elle lui pose la question plus tard) elle le vit se redresser et placer son sexe tendu face à elle, prêt à la prendre.

Oui vient.

Rumple vit sa femme se cambrer de désir et compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Alors lentement il entra en elle. Belle l'attrapa par la taille le poussant un peu plus profondément. Oui c'était ça qu'elle voulait, qu'il la prenne sans ménagement.

Et ce que femme veut... Rumpelstilskin veut.

Il donna le rythme de la cadence, s'enfonçant lentement à chaque a fois. A chacun de ses assauts, il arrachait un cri de jouissance à sa femme, ce qui accentuait un peu plus la sienne. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps

Belle sentait Rumple se mouvoir en elle et chaque coup de rein manquait de la faire basculer vers l'orgasme. Elle n'était plus maître d'elle même quand ils faisaient l'amour, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'avoir en elle, qu'il la prenne comme il le faisait si bien à présent. Ses premiers va et viens lent et maintenant plus fort, plus rapproché, plus violent, qui les rapprochaient tous deux de la jouissance,

Belle s'agrippa à Rumple, se collant à lui, voulant sentir sa peau contre la sienne, enserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille, son sexe la prenant toute entière. Elle voulait qu'il la baise tout simplement! Comme ça, plus fort.

Elle s'abandonna à l'orgasme sous la force des coups de reins de Rumple. Quand il vit le regard de Belle se perdre dans le vague, il sut qu'il pouvait lui aussi se laisser aller à la jouissance.

Il s'écroula lentement sur elle, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur battre la chamade. Ces instants la étaient tout aussi agréables. L'après.

\- Je ne suis pas trop lourd, demanda t'il quand il eut maitrisé à nouveau sa respiration.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit elle avec douceur.

Il aurait pu passer sa vie ainsi. Niché au creux de sa poitrine, avec pour seule mélodie les palpitations de son cœur. Reprenant ses esprits il nota toutefois que quelque chose clochait.

\- Belle...

\- Hum Hum...

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

\- Non c'était parfait chéri.

\- Non ça sent...

Il releva la tête et respira plus profondément.

-...le brûlé.

Belle le regarda en souriant.

\- Le quoi Rumple?

\- Le brûlé.

\- Le brûlé...

Il vit dans son regard ce moment fatidique ou l'on prend enfin conscience de quelque chose.

\- Le brûlé! Oh non!

Elle se dégagea rapidement, posa pied au sol et courut nue jusqu'à la plaque de cuisson. Belle y découvrit les restants d'une omelette totalement grillé.

\- Oh mince.

Elle se tourna alors tout sourire vers son mari et de sa voix la plus douce lui dit:

\- Petit déjeuner chez Granny?

 **FIN**

 **ps: J'espère que les fautes ne vous ont pas trop gêné, j'adore écrire mais je suis une bille en orthographe!**


End file.
